Loving You
by CJ4Eva
Summary: Joey returns to find Charlie with Brax and at the crossroads in her career. Will Joey stay and fight for Charlie? Who will ulitimately win Charlie's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys, this story is set before Charlie decides to leave the Force. She's still with Brax. Will Joey be able to save her from Brax? No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know what you think._**

Joey stepped off the boat she had called home for the last 6 months. Her hair blew in the wind as she breathed in and exhaled whispering "Welcome Home Joey". She was nervous about coming back to Summer Bay. She was nervous about seeing Charlie again. The main reason she had delayed coming home was because of the thought of having to see Charlie with some one else. She shuddered at the thought but slowly stepped back onto the wharf towards the Diner.

In the distance Charlie was on duty, her smile lighting up as she saw Brax heading towards her. Their love had blossomed but most recently she has felt like the lines between right and wrong were becoming more and more blurred. She was unable to continue this way and was at a cross road- leave the police force or leave Brax.

Joey saw Charlie and Brax's passionate embrace and her heart plummeted. The realization that Charlie had moved on made her want to run back on the boat, back to safety but her head was telling her different. Determined to resolve everything once and for all she continued on away from the diner and towards Charlie.

Brax had left for a surf and Charlie had turned to return to her car when she spotted the woman who had send her heart spinning 3 years ago. Admiring Joey as she stepped in closer, she couldn't believe how good looking she looked.

"Hi" they said in unison. Both girls took a moment to take each other in. Charlie was the first one to step in and embrace Joey. "I missed you" she whispered into Joey's ear.

Joey couldn't reply, a lump had built in her throat, she searched Charlie's face for a hint of truth and genuineness. The expression on Charlie's face was forever etched in her memory- for once it was sincere and true, no hiding from the truth or hiding behind a lie.

"Charlie, you have someone else in your life now, there's no need to lie in order to protect me" Joey finally replied.

"Please Joey, I want you in my life, I want you full stop".

Joey watched Charlie plead and realized that irregardless of what happened to them three years ago, this was a different woman before- a lost woman, crushed and soulless. How did she become so lifeless Joey wondered as she listened to Charlie pleading her case as to why she should stay in Summer Bay.

Reaching for her hand, Joey looked into Charlie's eyes desperate to find the woman she left so long ago… "Charlie, no matter what you want, or who you want, what are you going to do with that no good for nothing River Boy, you know he won't take no for an answer. He won't let you go."

Charlie knew Joey was right about Brax. He wasn't going to back down without a fight. She couldn't look in Joey's eyes any more. For a brief moment she looked away down to Brax on the water, her head shaking as she convinced herself and took Joeys hands and lifted them to her heart. "Joey if there was a way I'd do it. I would fight for you the way I should have three years ago. I broke your heart and mine as well. Since you've left I have done nothing but start and end destructive relationships. This one with Brax is just too messy. I need you in my life and I'm not letting you go, irregardless of what Brax says it's over. It has been between us for some time. You're my saving grace Joey. If you can forgive me I will spend my whole life making it up to you for the mess I made in your life. Please Jo, don't close the door on us". The final words barely came out as a whisper.

Joey was shocked to say the least. For months she had imagined what she would say to Charlie in the event she caught her in the arms of another. But now with them facing each other, each angry word she had wanted to say was pushed away and replaced by a simple stament- "I love you Charlie, I always have and always will. You looked after me when no one else did. Coming back is the hardest thing for me to do but I will give us a second chance on one condition."

"Name it Jo, I'll do anything" Charlie replied, a smile creeping in.

"End things with the River Boy. We don't exist until that relationship ends, is that clear?" Joey demanded.

"Crystal clear Jo. I meant what I said before I'll do anything to make it up to you" Charlie replied happily.

"I mean it Charlie, don't lie to get your way. The truth will come back and bite you and I'll be out of here so fast I'll never return."

Looking into Joey's eyes, Charlie realized Joey was sure of her threat to leave, and remembering how she left when she slept with Hugo, Charlie promised herself there would be no repeats of past mistakes.

"Thanks Jo" Charlie replied as she reached out to Joey to give her a hug.

Out on the water Brax sat on his surf board as he watched Charlie and this brunette;s liaison. He realized who she was when Charlie leant into kiss her. His blood was boiling. "Bloody Joey Collins, she'll wish she never returned" he seethed under his breath as he returned to shore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Out on the water Brax sat on his surf board as he watched Charlie and this brunette's liaison. He realized who she was when Charlie leant into kiss her. His blood was boiling. "Bloody Joey Collins, she'll wish she never returned" he seethed under his breath as he returned to shore._

"Whoa" Joey replied as she stepped back … "I…. That… Woah… Here's trouble" she gasped as she saw Brax heading towards them.

No sooner did both girls turn their heads in Brax's direction, it was too late. Brax's fist had come in direct contact with Joey. As she fell to the floor Charlie attempted to help her when she was stopped by Brax. "What are you doing Charlie? Honestly what are you thinking?" His eyes were raging with anger, his body's strength pinning her up against the wall. Despite every element of police training, she couldn't get out of the lock hold she was in. Her main concern was Joey, who was visibly in pain and unable to get up but she couldn't break free.

"Joey, she needs help Brax, let me go now" Charlie exclaimed with gritted teeth.

Shaking his head he pinned her against the wall even harder, unwilling to cooperate.

Ruby was walking from the diner with Casey when she had seen Joey and Charlie kiss. She knew this spelt trouble ahead but seeing Brax hit Joey, she ran towards them and immediately attended to her, attempting to get her back on her feet. Casey stepped in to reason with Brax to let Charlie go.

"I'm taking Joey back home Charlz" Ruby pointed out. Realizing she could do nothing to help her mother, she hoped Casey would have more luck. Charlie nodded in acknowledgement, her eyes meeting Joeys, apologies written all over her face. Joey mouthed "I love you" as she walked away, Charlie could give no reply for fear Brax would go after her again. Watching her ex struggle along the road, she knew she had to fight and once again she mustered all her strength in a bid to break free.

"Brax are you crazy? I'm in uniform and you're just insane for going after Joey. Why involve her?" she screamed.

Brax finally let go, taking a step back after realizing Joey wasn't around. "You're my girlfriend Charlie. You kissed a woman! What did you expect me to do? Say Hooray and ask for some extra fun in the bedroom. Honestly what was I to do?"

"I don't know Brax, but hitting a woman, much less my ex, did you ever think to ask what was going on" Charlie questioned.

"God Charlie, if I asked you'd only lie to cover your tracks, and you kissed her so it obviously means you have feelings for her."

"Of course I have feelings for her, I never stopped loving her. She left me because I hurt her. I slept with another man and she left Summer Bay. Now she's come back and I can't even look at you anymore. You hurt her Brax. I can't forgive you for that. No matter what excuse you have, you should never have gone after her. Go after me, throw all your rage at me, but Joey… all she did was come to tell me she's back in Summer Bay."

"Yeah and what she asked you to leave me to pursue her" Brax scoffed.

Charlie took a moment to ponder next response, in the heat of the argument both of them were angry and she wanted to protect Joey from Brax. Being a small town Brax could easily make life hard for both of them. Chewing on her bottom lip, she courageously replied with a steel cold voice "It's over for you and me Brax, you wanted me to give up everything I loved in my life, you wanted me to tolerate your cheating while now accusing me of it. I can't live my life like this. I can't blur the lines of right and wrong any longer. I won't be your accessory any more, the hang off your arms good looking girl with contacts. I am a police officer and I love my job. I'm not giving it up for you and I'm not compromising it for you anymore. We are over, and if you step near Joey again, touch her again, I'll have you thrown in the slammer so fast your head will spin. Oh and I'll be organizing the AVO to protect my entire family from you, that includes Joey."

Brax couldn't reply, he was gutted to the core, his eyes were swimming with anger. Finally he screamed back "Fine, you want out then go but remember Charlie Buckton, you and I will never be over, Joey will be a momentary phase, a lack of judgment and some feel good moments but you'll come back to me when you realize what you're missing out on".

Charlie had turned her back on Brax but returned for one last time to retaliate "Brax what you and I had will never compare with what Joey and I had. Our love was corrupted and based on your needs as a criminal, a way to stay safe. What Joey and I had was pure and real and I intend to hold onto that. Goodbye Darryl Braxton!" and with that she turned on her heel and headed back home to check on Joey, praying that she hadn't run at the first sign of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Flying through the door yelling out Joeys name and Rubys, panic had finally set in. No one answered her calls.

"Rubz, where are you?"

Ruby came rushing out of the bathroom when she heard Charlies frantic voice.

"Where is she Rubz, Where's Joey?"

Ruby looked down, disappointment etched across her face, she was unable to put the words together.

"Rubz, seriously where is she?" Charlie's voice was well and truly hitting high notes now. Panic and terror had set in at the thought she would never see Joey again, and never be able to right the wrongs she had made.

"She… I'm sorry Charlz… she ran out of here about half an hour ago, she was a mess but she wouldn't stay. She said she couldn't, that she didn't have the strength".

No sooner had Ruby explained Joey's whereabouts (or lack there of), Charlie flew back out the door yelling to Ruby to stay home in case Joey came back. She was desperate to find her, to convince her to come back home and most importantly to make sure she was ok.

Minutes seemed like hours, metres seemed like kilometers. Charlie was exhausted, she was no closer to finding Joey. Every place she could think of had come up blank. Joey was no where to be found. Then it hit Charlie like a lightning bolt… she had stopped by the diner to grab a water and think. Where would Joey go to get away from everyone, where would be the one place she could feel safe. Just like that it hit her and so Charlie set off in a mad run again. Every muscle in her body was sore, her legs about to give way but her heart had a burning desire to keep going. Something was telling her don't stop.

Charlie had finally made it to the spot she was sure Joey would be, looking around the beach was bare, a handful of people surfing at the other end but her closest to the caves there was no one about. Taking a moment to examine her surroundings and catch her breath, Charlie looked once more beyond the sand and the sea, she could make out a person huddling near a open cave, brown hair whipping in the wind. She smiled d in relief and slowly made her way over, intent on not frightening Joey away. Upon reaching Joey, Charlie sat down next to her. Neither girl spoke a word. Resting their heads against one another, they just held each other and watched the sunset.

…..

Some time later, Charlie broke the silence which had settled over the girls since her arrival.

"Jo…. I thought you'd left…. I am so sorry for Brax's behavior and the fact that he hurt you. I broke it off you know, with him. It was inevitable as that relationship was toxic you know…" Charlie didn't know what else to say, she stammered trying to start again, her fear at Joey's silence was petrifying her.

Joey looked up at her finally, her eyes red from all the tears she had shed that afternoon. As she looked into Charlie's eyes, she was looking for anything which would suggest that Charlie was uneasy or lying. Sincerity, concern and love was all that Charlie returned in her gaze.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I needed to be alone, Ruby's a gem but she can over smother at the best of times… I didn't want to be there with her if you came back with Brax. I don't think I could have handled that kind of rejection."

Charlie was astounded at Joey's reply, even more so as she expected that Charlie remain with Brax.

"do I mean anything to you Joey? I mean more than a friend?"

Joey replied perhaps a little hastily and aggressively "you mean do I intend to give you a second chance and then leave again! You were the one that cheated Charlie, you the one who turned your back first on us. Honestly, I thought I made myself clear where my feelings lay!"

"you did Jo, I just… I wonder sometimes you know, what is it you see in me, I mean why waste your time with someone like me who's so messed up and has betrayed you, and given up all the morals that were once crystal clearly cut."

Reaching for Charlie's hand, Joey stroked in and a twinkle appearerd in her eyes "Charlie, you have everything I want in my life. I want you to be happy in your career and in your life in general. Why do you need t o question your past mistakes when you know they will bring you unhappiness and stir up unnecessary turbulent emotions. Why not just accept that I'm back, I want you and that we both have to work at it."

"Be honest this time right?" Charlie quizzed.

"Openly honest even if the truth hurts" Joey replied

"You got yourself a deal then Miss Collins" Charlie mischieviously answered. "Now I think we should get you to the hospital, check you out that Brax didn't do any permanent damage".

"Sure Charlie, but I think you're going to be carrying me as the walk over here, I think I put too much strain on it".

"OK, hop on then, it'll be a long walk back to the main road. After we fix you up up I'm going to throw the book at Brax, he's going down for this."

Putting a finger to Charlie's lips, Joey hushed her and whispered "He's lost Charlie, he doesn't have you anymore. Don't dwell on it."

"No, I insist, I'll get Watson onto it"

"Ok" Joey conceded in defeat. With that, Charlie set off slowly, holding Joey gently, both girls just keen to have broken free of the past, and keen to write a new chapter in their lives… together.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie had stayed with Joey in hospital through all the tests and x-rays. A smile hovered on her lips as she realized this was what she wanted in her life. Having Joey back in her life gave it purpose, a reason to get up in the morning and a reason to be happy. Reflecting on her life since Joey left, Charlie sighed as she remembered Angelo, Brax and Hugo. All of them only wanted one thing from her and they could never give her what Joey could.

Joey…. She was like no another person on earth. Charlie felt like she was on cloud nine, every part of Joey made her smile. She had a zest for life despite everything she had been through and for everything that Charlie had put her through, she still made a go of her life and came back to try again with Charlie. For that one decision, Charlie was forever grateful.

Both girls stayed overnight in the hospital. Charlie wanted to do the right thing this time. No errors or lack of judgment. Joey couldn't be happier, despite Brax's presence in the Bay; she knew Charlie would have to make a decision about her own life's direction. Deciding on breaking it off with Brax seemed a good start. Her initial hesitation to coming back was now a distant memory as she sat with Charlie all night talking. Joey told Charlie about her travels across Australia and her ambitions for the future. All she wanted now was a family to settle down with and work would inevitably resolve itself. Joey was clear on one thing above anything else- there had been no one in her life since she left Charlie. She couldn't let her go until she knew for sure there was no chance for them.

When Charlie heard Joey's admission of no one else in her life, the waves of guilt that had tortured her since 2009 came back tumultuous as ever. Charlie had tried to do all she could to be single but truth be told she was incapable of it. Brax and Angelo were proof of that. Both men told her she was not capable of being alone, she didn't have the strength for it. She also admitted to Joey that despite doing everything she could to be a better person, a better Mum to Ruby, she had made some serious mistakes with Brax personally and professionally. These decisions had plagued her at home and at work. So came the admission to Joey, Charlie truthfully told her she had made too many mistakes at work and so she was handing in her resignation the next day.

Joey couldn't believe it. For all the mistakes possible, Charlie giving up on her career was the worst one. She managed to get Charlie to hold off on handing in the resignation letter, instead they both agreed to take some time off together. Joey wanted to find that beautiful soul she left 3 years ago. The woman who sat in the hospital room today was no longer the confident, outgoing and happy woman with whom she fell in love with. In her place was a vulnerable, confused and emotionally manipulated woman. Joey still loved Charlie but she missed the laughter they shared, too much of the day was consumed with anger and fear. Brax was the cause of it but still… Joey took Charlie's hand, stroking it with as much love and more than she had when she first met and fell in love with her in 2009. Charlie felt the tingle through her body as Joey stroked her. No one else could make her feel like this. Joey was truly one a kind.

After talking all night and having the tests and x-rays done, morning had come round and the girls were exhausted, they fell asleep on the bed holding each other, a smile on each face.

…

Brax had searched high and low for Charlie, he wasn't giving her up. His last stop was the hospital as everywhere else he looked; Charlie was not there- the beach, her house, the police station.

Checking each room down the corridor, he froze as he noticed both girls sleeping. Realizing they were holding hands meant both of them would wake up if he wasn't careful. Slipping in to the hospital room, he attempted to break the two hands free of their hold. Success! The hands loosened their grip. Lifting Charlie off the bed, she grizzled and got comfortable against his chest. He sighed in relief when she didn't wake up. He slowly maneuvered out of the hospital towards the car.

….

Joey had woken up in a panic; Charlie was not next to her… she looked up to see Brax exiting her room.

With every ounce of energy she yelled out in a bid to wake her up from her slumber "Charlie!"

Jumping out of the bed, still very much in pain she attempted to run after Brax but he was too quick. The hospital doors closed as he left the building. Joey broke down, her body unable to run.

"Charlie" she sobbed "Charlie, wake up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to XTR75 and DV8 for their reviews. This chapter will reveal a bad side to Brax. Just a warning before you read on…**

_Joey had woken up in a panic; Charlie was not next to her… she looked up to see Brax exiting her room._

_With every ounce of energy she yelled out in a bid to wake her up from her slumber "Charlie!"_

_Jumping out of the bed, still very much in pain she attempted to run after Brax but he was too quick. The hospital doors closed as he left the building. Joey broke down, her body unable to run._

"_Charlie" she sobbed "Charlie, wake up!"_

Charlie was in a deep sleep but much like a dream, Joey's voice was all she could here until she heard the motor of a car start. Waking up like a lightning bolt had struck her, she looked around her only to realize Brax was driving out of the hospital car park.

Yelling at Brax to stop the car, he refused and pressed pedal to the medal, the speed accelerating to in excess of 100km/hour very quickly. Every bend in the road Charlie thought it was her last moment alive. Holding onto the car she reached for her pocket, her mobile was still in it thankfully. Ringing Watson, she waited for it to answer then put the phone back in her pocket discreetly. Every word she spoke Watson could hear now.

"Brax you've kidnapped me, for what? What are you thinking?"

"Charlie, I'm not going to stand by and let you ruin everything we had. You're mine forever. I'm not letting you go."

Charlie was shaking from fear that she would never get to look into those beautiful brown eyes of Joeys again. She had to get out of the car but with no idea how far Brax was intending to drive, she kept talking, any information was essential for Watson. As they drove out of Summer Bay, Charlie suddenly remembered…

"You're taking me to the cabin where Bianca and I stayed, near where you hit Liam?"

"See Charlie, I knew you'd be smart enough to figure it out, a few days away from Summer Bay and we'll be right again." Brax replied in acknowledgement.

Charlie kept talking, anything just to keep Watson on the line, road names, suburbs, landmarks.

…

In amidst the chaos at the hospital Joey had told Watson what had happened when her phone had rung. She had it on speaker phone and one of the constables was documenting everything Charlie had said. With a destination in hand now due to Liam's collision with Brax's car, Watson flew out the door with backup in tow. Joey remained at the hospital, holding onto Ruby who had popped in for a visit. Ruby couldn't believe that Brax would hurt Charlie, but in a moment of insanity she realized anything is possible.

…

Arriving at the cabin, Charlie obeyed Brax and went inside. Fearful for her life as Brax was becoming increasingly erratic and verbally abusive.

As they argued about Joey, one thing was clear- Charlie's feelings towards Joey. She was not giving up on their relationship and despite how hard Brax tried, he realized he couldn't persuade her to change her mind.

Finally he did the only thing he could do when words no longer worked, he pushed Charlie against the wall, slapping her face and hitting her in the stomach until she cried out in pain. Lying on the floor curled in a fetal position Charlie closed her eyes, all she wanted was to see Joey, everything went black less the pools of brown eyes gently whispering 'it will be ok, it will be ok" over and over.

…

Joey was restless, every hour that went by she fretted even more. She was concerned for Charlie's safety, where was she, did Brax hurt her? She sat up in her bed when she heard the police radio chime in. The Constable awaited news and instructions "We've located Sergeant Charlie Buckton, ambulance arriving within 15 minutes. Advise Dr Walker she needs immediate attention."

The young Constable jumped up and immediately sought out the medical team and Dr Walker. Joey sighed in relief that Charlie had been found but an ever looming black thought lay in the back of her mind. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

_Thanks for reading. Please read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Joey was restless, every hour that went by she fretted even more. She was concerned for Charlie's safety, where was she, did Brax hurt her? She sat up in her bed when she heard the police radio chime in. The Constable awaited news and instructions "We've located Sergeant Charlie Buckton, ambulance arriving within 15 minutes. Advise Dr Walker she needs immediate attention."_

_The young Constable jumped up and immediately sought out the medical team and Dr Walker. Joey sighed in relief that Charlie had been found but an ever looming black thought lay in the back of her mind. Something was wrong. Very wrong._

….

As the doors flew open, with Charlie on the stretcher, Joey clambered as fast as she could towards her. The IV tubes being hooked up and seeing Charlie's body all battered and bruised shattered Joey. The thought that Brax said he loved her and then could hurt her like this was incomprehendable. As the medical team got to work on assessing the extent of the injuries it was clear that Charlie was unconscious. Hovering in the background Joey couldn't do it to leave her girlfriend, even if her room was just across the corridor. Despite the horrific scenes before her, she stayed just steps from Charlie's bedside awaiting any news.

Leah had also arrived after receiving a frantic call from Ruby. No one could believe that Brax could ever do this to his own girlfriend, no doubt he was capable but to honestly do the deed was beyond reach until now.

"Joey, darling, come back to your room, Sid will come in and tell us more when he knows…" Leah began, as she reached for Joey to pull her out of the emergency room.

Joey shook her head, despite all the pain she wanted to be there for Charlie.

As the medical team kept working Joey kept listening to the snippets of information, anything to tell her that Charlie would be ok. Then the words came that she never wanted to hear….

"Looks like the bastard raped her too, better get the rape kit, and send it to the lab immediately".

Joey stopped breathing, her world was closing in, and everything was turning black. "Joey... Joey… Joey…." She could hear Leah calling her name. A strong set of arms grabbed her as her body crumpled into a heap on the floor. Her tears flowed. She wanted no one's comfort. She just wanted Charlie but Brax had destroyed her. Every last inch of her was destroyed emotionally and physically. Pushing everyone away who tried to help her back to her room, Joey curled herself up on the floor and cried. Her whole world turned black.

_The next morning…._

Joey woke up in a panic, wishing Charlie's kidnapping was nothing more than a bad dream. She realized it was a true reality when she turned to see her girlfriend next to her in another bed. Her face was bruised, her lips swollen. Daring to look under the sheet she saw the trail of bruises where Brax had punched and kicked her.

Tears welled up in Joey's eyes as she remembered what Robbo had done to her in 2009 at the hotel and on the boat at work. She and Charlie met when Aiden wouldn't let Robbo get away with raping her. Charlie had taken the case on herself and done everything she could do get Robbo behind bars. She fell in love with Charlie then but despite a short-lived happiness, Charlie couldn't handle the relationship and ended up cheating on her with Hugo Austin. Joey left Summer Bay shortly after; her return now was to be a new chapter in both their lives. Joey knew Brax wouldn't give Charlie up without a fight but this… bashing Charlie within an inch of her life and raping her too… Joey was scared… the man was dangerous…. Holding onto Charlie's hand she cried herself to sleep once more.

….

_That afternoon…_

Charlie woke up; her body was in pain, every movement of her body brought with it excruciating agony. She couldn't move her arm. Her hand was stuck… fearing Brax had cuffed it she tried to yank it out. Joey yelled out in pain as her head hit the metal railing of the bed "OW!"

Rubbing her head Joey squinted her eyes several times, "Charlie!" she finally exclaimed.

Charlie couldn't talk; lifting her finger to her lips she touched in and winced in pain. Joey immediately reached for her hand once more. "Charlie, don't talk ok, just let your body rest ok"

Charlie nodded in acknowledgement, her head was pounding with pain and she struggled to breathe in heavily.

"Brax…." She whispered… "He'll come back"…. She struggled once more…

Joey hushed Charlie in her attempt to speak. "It's ok, Watsons on it, just relax and let your body recover". She told Charlie to go to sleep as she kissed her gently on the forehead, the only part of her body without a bruise.

Once Charlie had gone back to sleep, Joey collapsed back in her chair. Everything was ruined; once again they were starting over.

Sighing in exasperation, she opened her eyes when she heard footsteps…

"Joey, we need to talk"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to IJKS and XTR75 for reviewing.**_

_That afternoon…_

_Charlie woke up; her body was in pain, every movement of her body brought with it excruciating agony. She couldn't move her arm. Her hand was stuck… fearing Brax had cuffed it she tried to yank it out. Joey yelled out in pain as her head hit the metal railing of the bed "OW!"_

_Rubbing her head Joey squinted her eyes several times, "Charlie!" she finally exclaimed._

_Charlie couldn't talk; lifting her finger to her lips she touched in and winced in pain. Joey immediately reached for her hand once more. "Charlie, don't talk ok, just let your body rest ok"_

_Charlie nodded in acknowledgement, her head was pounding with pain and she struggled to breathe in heavily._

_"Brax…." She whispered… "He'll come back"…. She struggled once more…_

_Joey hushed Charlie in her attempt to speak. "It's ok, Watsons on it, just relax and let your body recover". She told Charlie to go to sleep as she kissed her gently on the forehead, the only part of her body without a bruise._

_Once Charlie had gone back to sleep, Joey collapsed back in her chair. Everything was ruined; once again they were starting over._

_Sighing in exasperation, she opened her eyes when she heard footsteps…_

_"Joey, we need to talk"_

…_._

Rising from her chair, Joey planted the gentlest of kisses on Charlie's lips, whispering a gentle goodbye and reassurance of return; she followed Sid Walker out the door. She feared for Charlie's prognosis and that there was something more serious underlying Sid's diagnosis.

Breathing in a deep breath and exhaling once more, she mustered up the courage to ask how Charlie was. Sid was at a dilemma point, what he was about to say could destroy Joey and her future with Charlie. Motioning for Joey to sit down, he began to explain…

"Charlie was badly injured by Brax, the extent of her injuries are quite severe. We can look after her here for now but in the longer term she's going to need round the clock care until she's up and about again. Joey… she may not be able to work as a police officer again." Joey was shocked, not fully understanding the ramifications of the injuries she asked how bad they really were.

"Joey, Charlie's been bashed and bruised all over. Brax showed her no mercy; every rib has been cracked or badly injured. She has a broken leg; her arms have been severely locked in place by something that resembles handcuffs so the bruising and pain will need some time to heal. Her face well… it's fair to say it's just punches and slaps but even so the injuries are still quite horrific. Time will heal all the bruises, but I'm more concerned with the damage we can see. We'll need to do some more tests, x-rays and there's something more you should know…."

Pausing for a moment, he looked into Joey's eyes, they were full of tears being held back only by the strength of not wanting to appear and weak before the doctor. He reached for her hand, breathing in before continuing "We don't know for sure yet, but due to the severity of Charlie's injuries there is a chance that she may not be able to have any more children, I need to talk to Charlie and get some tests done to be accurate but the serious nature of the abdomen injuries, well… we'll have to see".

Tears flowing down her face, Joey brushed them aside and steely asked "Was she raped?"

Sid could do nothing more than nod his head and acknowledge the one fear Joey had most of all. "That's another reason I'm concerned about her ability to have kids, Brax has destroyed her but Joey, I need you to be positive for Charlie's sake even more so for Ruby's. As much as I could have told her all this, I think she has had enough on her plate to deal with for now. Until we're sure exactly what we're dealing with I'd rather she just focused on spending time with Charlie for now. What do you think?"

Joey nodded her head… "I'll tell her what we know for sure, everything else can wait until you have the test results".

….

Joey took a few moments outside Charlie's room to ponder what to do next. Realising for now Charlie just needed her by her side she went back into her room, gazing at her sleeping beauty. It was going to be a long night ahead. Charlie had woken up several times and returned to sleep, on each occasion she had screamed at the hands of a nightmare, "Brax No!" Joey had settled her down each time, but her anger towards Brax was increasing like a volcano about to explode.

As she was about to head to sleep, Watson knocked at the door "Joey, are you awake?"

Joey blinked her eyes "No, sleepy but still awake, what's up?

Watson pointed to the corridor, not wishing to wake up Charlie. Both women walked outside, "We caught him Jo. Brax was arrested earlier this evening. The guys going down for this. He'll front court in the morning, he wants to apply for bail but I'm throwing the book at him. Every one of us at the station wants his backside in the cell."

Joey smiled for the first time, she was happy Brax had been caught; finally Charlie could rest without Brax stepping foot inside the hospital again.

"Thanks Watson, have you told Ruby?"

"Yeah, rang her up, I was hoping she'd be here with you"

"No, I told her to go home and rest up. I'm not leaving Charlie's side but Ruby's not taking all of this well at all. Her plans were destroyed to move to the city were destroyed by my arrival and everything's gone downhill since I have come back. The least I can do is stay with Charlie now."

Giving Joey a much needed hug, Watson replied "I'm sure neither of them blame you for any of this. Ruby's had a lot on her plate before you arrived. Her mother's relationship with Brax was one which a lot of people disagreed with including her. I suppose that's why she's not here; she probably wishes she could have stopped it."

"That's the sad part Watson, none of us could predict it happening. None of us are to blame other than Brax. There was no way to stop him" Joey replied bitterly, the scorn in her voice evident.

Watson couldn't reply. Joey was right; the caught the scumbag and now all Watson wanted was to see Darryl Braxton behind bars. Escorting Joey back to Charlie's room she promised to keep her up to date with any developments and headed back to work.

Joey settled in for the night. She relaxed just a little bit at the knowledge Brax had been caught but as she closed her eyes the main thoughts were focused on Charlie, her long road to recovery and being beside her every step of the way.

**Please read and review. All comments appreciated **


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Hopefully you had a great Christmas and New Year. Its been so hectic at my place I finally got some time to myself to bring you this next chapter. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy! _

2 months later….

Charlie had been home for a week now, and day by day she attempted to get back on her feet and push herself a little more. Physiotherapy was a regular feature during the week and Joey was by her side each day. Ruby had adjusted to this major change, realizing her mother was truly at her happiest when she was with Joey. She couldn't ask for anything more than for Charlie to be happy. For a brief moment Ruby's life has spiraled out of control, with a break up from Casey, and Charlie being in hospital, and shattered dreams of living in the City with Brax and Charlie. All of the tumultuous times were now behind her, Ruby was content with living in Summer Bay with Charlie and Joey. Attending university was on hold for now, a part time job at the Diner instead filled the void. As a trio, they decided to move out of Leahs and found their own little place by the beach. A small cottage with big dreams.

Joey was finally able to breathe a little easier. Charlie was back in her life and despite all the hurdles they faced at the hospital, being at home in their own place was another part of the puzzle that had fallen into place. She had faced a lot of scrutiny from many people in the Summer Bay community, no less than from her own brother Brett. He wanted to make their life as difficult as possible but after several confrontations at the hospital he realized there was no way to change Joey's mind and she gave him a final ultimatum "Accept me or I am no longer your sister". In the end they parted ways, Joey was disgusted at the thought that her own brother tried to run down her ex and not tell her, and then with reconciliation on the cards tried to force her hand by saying she would never get a cent from the sale of their parents home unless she came back without Charlie. Joey didn't worry about Brett, as far as he was concerned, life was easier without him. Morag was asked by Charlie to look into Joeys case for access to her half of the sale of her parents home but right now Joey was so happy, she didn't mind if she couldn't get her half of the sale. She had Charlie and Ruby back in her life and that was all she ever wanted.

For Charlie, the hardest thing about returning home was the inability to move around. Dependent on a walking cane, every step was snail pace and it was driving her insane. Taking a seat out on the porch overlooking the beach she took in the view and sighed. Her happiness and that of Joey's was priority but in the back of her mind she couldn't help wonder whether this dream would burst its happy bubble sooner than later. Life was difficult with no work to keep her occupied and Joey doing all the housework with Ruby, Charlie felt like a burden. She wanted to be physically able to work and help around the house but right now rest and physiotherapy exercises was all her body allowed her to do. The test results had come back and having a family with Joey was now a non existent option. Brax had taken that option away. She couldn't have kids. This harsh fact was one that hit them both hard. Joey was ever the fighter and believer in optimism, reaching for Charlies hand at the hospital and said "We'll find a way, if its meant to be then we'll get there… together". Closing her eyes Charlie reflected on the last 2 months and realized Joey wasn't just sticking around to help. She was in it for the long haul. Her thoughts were distracted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled as she saw Joey holding a glass of orange juice. "Do you want some time to yourself or can I join you?" she asked.

Charlie laughed "of course you can join me…. Although a walk down the beach would be ideal, the sun's out and it's a perfect day."

Joey looked out and nodded her head in agreement "You're right, it's a perfect day but you know for now we have to take it slow. The sand would be challenging for you. Your body wouldn't be able to take it right now."

"I know" Charlie agreed. She hated the limitations placed on her life right now. All she wanted to do was take a run and swim, do all those things that until recently were so taken for granted.

"You'll get there Charlie, might take a while but…"

"Jo its not that I can't work, or run or swim. I just feel like such a burden on everyone. You and Ruby are running the house. Honestly I can't even do the washing up!" The frustration in Charlie's voice was clearly evident.

Joey looked at her girlfriend, she was a shadow of her former self. Her eyes were no longer bright and shiny instead masked by sadness and frustration. No words she offered right now would be the right ones. Instead she pulled her chair closer in, reaching for Charlie's hand and laying her head on her shoulder. "I love you Charlie" she whispered for Charlie to hear.

A small smile tweaked the edges of Charlie's lips, and as she relaxed on Joey's shoulder she fell into a slumber….

Later that afternoon, both girls woke up from their mini nap, awoken by a car parking up against their house. The motor didn't shut off. Thinking nothing of it Joey headed inside with the empty glasses and intentions to return with some afternoon tea. Charlie was always wary of visitors, she didn't want the pity that was so evident in her friends eyes. Most of the time they came round with food, sometimes just to have a chat but today was different. Charlie felt her skin get tingles of fear as she saw the gate open. Realising who the visitor was she tried to get up and get inside as quickly as she could, she cried out in pain realizing she had put her body under too much pressure too quickly. She tumbled to the floor, the chair falling to the side as she tried to move.

"Charlie!" Brax dove in, trying to reach her as she fell. He didn't make it in time as he saw her fall to the ground.

"Get away from me" Charlie gasped. Her breathing was heavy but the venom in her voice startled Brax. He stepped away, his hands in the air. Reaching for the chair, she tried to lift herself up to no avail. Brax wanted to help but on moving closer to assist Charlie had repeated not to come any closer. A third voice broke their trance, "Charlie!", running to her aid, Joey gently lifted Charlie back up onto her feet, and attemped to get her to sit down again. Charlie was adamant she would stand. Holding onto Joey for extra support, Charlie stared Brax down, demanding to know what he was doing there.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I came to apologise for everything, my behavior that day was inexcusable. I'm so sorry" he hung his head in shame, unable to look at the woman he loved and had destroyed.

Charlie was fuming, every part of her body was shaking with anger, she wanted to unleash hell on the man who had had destroyed her life but as she looked at the walking cane that had become a part of her so quickly the only thing she realized she could do was yell…

"How dare you come to my house Brax. How dare you think it is even ok to step foot onto these hallowed grounds I share with my daughter and my girlfriend. You're supposed to be in jail right now, and if I had my way you would be in there rotting away for a lot more than just what you did to me. The pain and angst you have set on my family can never be taken away, it can never be forgotten. You have left an imprint on me that has marked my life forever. I can never have kids because of you, I can never know what it is like to carry another baby, to recreate that beautiful bond. It's all your fault. All because you wouldn't let me go when I asked. So now I'm telling you get off this property, stay out of my life and stay away from my family. Unless of course you'd like to see what happens and try it again…."

Brax shook his head, turning back to the car that was still running. "I love you Charlie, I always will."

Charlie watched as Brax walked away, she was fuming. Shaking her head in frustration she stared at the car as it drove away. Joey had stood in the same spot since she came out, reaching for Charlie's hand she wanted to reassure everything was ok and that she loved her. Instead, Charlie dismissed her hand, yanking hers away, instead clutching her walking cane with both hands. For all the events that had led to this day, for the first time in a long time, Joey felt isolated and alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby had walked home, her day at work a hectic one. For now she wanted to go home and chill out. It was not to be. Observing the backpack and small suitcase on the porch, she shook her head and stormed into the house. Yelling out Joeys name, and Charlie's to no response she was about to ring them when she came face to face with Joey. Her eyes were all red, her face revealing the turmoil she was enduring inside.

"Joey, why are you leaving? What's Charlie done now?"

Joey searched Ruby's face for something to ease her own pain. Ruby was mad and Joey was breaking on the inside and out. Continuing on outside to her bags on the porch Joey could barely reply in a whisper,

"Charlie's inside, she locked herself in the bathroom, she hasn't come out and she hasn't replied. I can't live like this Rubz. She promised to be open to her feelings, lay them out in good times and bad. Earlier Brax came over, he wanted to apologise. You should have seen her, so angry. I can't forget the look in her eyes. So cold." Joey's body shook as she recalled Charlie's eyes and how they haunted her.

"Joey please don't move out. I'll talk to her, make her realize her mistakes, I'll remind her of everything good she has here."

"I'm sorry Ruby, she pushed me away today, and I can't stay here knowing that despite everything we've been through, she puts our relationship last. She didn't accept my help. All I wanted was to help her up, fight for her and have her lean on me. She stood holding that walking cane like it was the last thing on earth. She forgot everything we stood for in that moment. Brax shouldn't have come over; he pushed her over the edge. But honestly who's to say she won't do that again with someone else?"

"Oh Joey" Ruby sighed and pulled her in for a hug. In that moment, Joey let all her walls down and cried. She cried for what was lost and for the future she thought would now never happen.

"Joey I can't let you go, not like this. Please stay here, let me talk to Charlie first.

Shaking her head Joey refused adamantly "Uh uh, I can't let her see me like this. I'm going to Leah's, it will give both of us a chance to have some space and think things through".

Ruby realized Joey wasn't about to change her mind so she watched as Joey headed to Leah's house. Her frustration with Charlie growing by the minute. Heading inside she wondered how to coax Charlie out.

The tapping of the cane on the wooden floors were like music to Ruby's ears. 'At least I don't have to get her out of the bathroom' she thought to herself.

Staring at her mother as she made a coffee, Ruby wondered if she even knew that Joey was gone. Surely she must have heard part of their conversation.

"You picked a convenient time to come out" Ruby quizzed.

"What do you mean?" Charlie replied, totally oblivious to Joey's departure. Her eyes were puffy; tears still glistened on her cheek.

"Rough afternoon?"

"Yeah, Brax came over, wanted to apologize for what he did; he should be locked up right now. I have to ring the station and see what's happened. Those bloody lawyers of his. Ugh!"

"That's it… Brax come over and you're a mess?" Ruby questioned in disgust.

"Ruby seriously, what kind of question is that? He has destroyed my life. I can't work. I can't have any more kids. Look at me; I'm unable to do anything on my own. No driving, no running".

"Seriously that's the least of your problems!" Ruby replied with a raised voice.

Looking up at her daughter in surprise, "What?! I'm unable to do anything on my own and you don't think that is an issue. There's something more important?"

"Have you talked to Joey since all of this has happened? Did you think what effect seeing Brax had on her today or your reaction to him, what you did to her?"

"Honestly Rubz Joey was there, she was home all afternoon. She did try and talk to me but I needed some time alone and told her so. After that she didn't try and coax me out again."

"Well Charlie, you've really done it this time. Due to your selfish attitude and need to look after number one, Joeys left. I tried to get her to stay at least until I talked to you. You know why she couldn't… you pushed her away. When all she wanted was to be strong for you, to help you, you pushed her away! You should be so ashamed of yourself!"

Charlie was in shock, every part of her trembled with fear as the realization of losing Joey set in.

"She's left… for good? Or just for this afternoon?" the tears set in again.

"She's packed her bags Charlie! She's not coming back!"

In a frantic bid to confirm it Charlie attempted to rush to their bedroom, when she stumbled and fell. Ruby had walked away in anger and haste and ignored the sound of Charlie falling down. Grabbing her mobile phone, Charlie rang Joey, a desperate voicemail left. Cursing every part of her body, Charlie tried to get up on her own to no avail.

Yelling out Ruby's name a number of times Charlie gave up as she heard music blaring from her bedroom. Dialing the taxi service she hoped they would come quickly and help her back up.

….

About 20 minutes later Charlie was en route to Leah's contemplating what she was going to say to Joey to fix this mess. Walking slowly up to the front door, she came face to face with Leah; the disappointment etched on her face told Charlie all she needed to know. "You have a lot of damage control to do Charlie" she whispered.

Charlie couldn't reply, instead nodding in agreement and headed out the back to find Joey. She found her on the rocking chair in the backyard. Seeing Joey, Charlie couldn't help but smile. Slowly walking up towards to the rocking chair, Charlie delicately placed a hand on Joey's shoulder.

Joey woke up out of her slumber, feeling Charlie's hand on her shoulder catching her by surprise.

"Hi" Charlie whispered, afraid that Joey would run away or worse not reply at all.

"Hi" Joey replied, her voice etched with tears and sadness.

"Can I sit down next to you?" Charlie asked, afraid of the imminent rejection that could take place any second.

Joey just nodded, too afraid to look into those blue eyes again. Fearful of the steel cold she saw only a few hours ago.

"Joey I'm so sorry for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you away. Honestly Brax took me by surprise and I wanted to be strong and instead all I saw when I looked down at my legs was a victim. I had my life taken away from me by someone who claimed to love me, and not be able to live without me. I messed up and I'm so sorry. Tell me what I can do to make this up to you."

Joey looked up finally, Charlie's apology was sincere no doubt about it. It didn't erase the pain and the fear that she still felt. Anger was building up inside her and she was afraid of the possibilities of mistakes if she were to return to the cottage.

"Charlie, I'm the one who loves you. I promised to stand by you; I wanted to shield you from the pain and suffering. You pushed me away. You made me feel like I was nothing, do you have any idea what that feels like. To know I mean nothing to you?!"

Charlie felt sick to the stomach, she wanted to fix everything, make Joey's pain go away but the realization that she was responsible for her partners suffering was too much. Tears began to flow and she couldn't make them stop no matter how hard she tried.

Joey was angry and for a moment, a brief second she considered herself the one in the wrong. Shaking her head she committed herself to making Charlie understand.

"Charlie, you can't fix this, not with an apology. If I return home, you will despise me; you'll hate me for pushing you into a relationship you're not ready for. All your hopes and dreams were shattered in that one afternoon. You can blame Brax but you will blame me eventually as well. You know yourself it would be easier to blame me than to take responsibility and fix things yourself."

"No Jo, you're wrong" she replied as she reached for Joeys hand as Joey moved to sit down next to her on the 2 seat bench. "Brax hurt me, he ruined the dreams I had but none of those things matter if I don't have you. I want a family with you. I want to work with you, together, on the house, on the garden. Taking long walks along the beach or doing exercise runs together, I want to do them together. If I can't, well then…. I'm no use to anyone. I've stuffed things up with you; Ruby and I are on eggshells 99% of the time. Nothing works if I'm not with you. Please come home darling, I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

Joey closed her eyes, for months she wanted to hear those words, those 3 precious words but now they meant more to her than ever before. Tears had started rolling down her face and she didn't care anymore. Her heart felt lighter. Her soul reignited with passion. Looking into Charlie's face there were no doubts, no insecurities, just love for the woman she had almost lost, almost given up on.

A scuffle and Leah yelling in the house broke both girls out of their trance. Looking up they saw Brax running towards them yelling "You gotta tell em Charlie, tell em I did nothin wrong! I didn't hurt you today, I didn't touch you!"

Joey and Charlie looked at each other, the fear on Charlie's face indescribable. Joey stood up and faced Brax head on. There was no way Brax was going to hurt Charlie again. Standing between Charlie and Brax, Joey faced up to Brax with a little bit of fear and a mountain of anger.

"You gotta tell em, I did nothin wrong!"

"Darryl Braxton, you get out of here, no amount of groveling will make either of us help you, and you should be in jail for what you have done!" she said in a calm demanding voice.

Ignoring Joey, Brax continued to plead to Charlie "I'm sorry for hurting you, honestly I wasn't thinking straight. I never meant to hurt you. My lawyers struck a deal, I have to report to the cop shop each day. I can't leave the Bay. I'm not supposed to come within 200m of you but I needed to see you. I couldn't live with myself for what I did!"

Charlie stepped up holding onto Joey as she did so. Another thing she learnt of the mistakes she had made. "Brax get out of here, I told you before not to come near me or my family. I'll tell them what happened when they come asking, but in the meantime you turn around and leave. Apologise to Leah and walk out that door. Joey and I are together and you have to accept that. I want to know that you're not going to go berserk every time either of us is nearby. Let us live our lives. You've destroyed my body and I want to get better. I can't do that if you keep coming at me and I fall down time after time."

Seeing Joey's hand holding Charlie's protectively, Brax conceded defeat for the second time that day. Realizing that despite how much he loved Charlie, he had lost her once and for all. His mistakes had destroyed them. There would be no second chance. Looking at the couple one last time, he shook his head and apologized to them one last time and walked out the house, also apologizing to Leah on the way out.

Joey smiled as she looked at Charlie. Gazing in admiration at Charlie's strength she fell in love with her all over again.

Charlie was aware of the passionate stare she was getting from her girlfriend "So where were we?" she asked as she saw Leah head inside to make tea.

"I believe you were asking me to come home?"

"Ah yes!... Joey my love, would you come home. I want to pleasure you; I want to fix the mistakes I have made. I want to shower you with love and cherishment. I want love you every day. Let me look after you…. Please?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

In the background, P!nks newest release "Just give me a reason" was playing on the hifi, 'give me just a reason, just a litle bits enough, just a second we're not broken just bent, we can learn to love again'... Deep in thought, listening to the song, Joey knew what hidden thoughts lay behind that cheeky smile and was enthusiastic to get home but being at Leah's, she thought it best to stay with her a little longer together as Brax may choose to return.

Charlie was happy; she had done the right thing and learnt from her mistakes and in doing so their relationship had another chance. Babies, exercise, family fun could all wait. Today was a new day. A second chance at love. Reaching in to kiss Joey she realized if nothing else were to come in their lives, as long as they had each other everything would be ok.

_No copyright infringment intended- the song i'm referring to is P!nk "Just give me a reason"- thought it was perfect for this chapter._

_Please read and review :) All comments appreciated_


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby had returned home in a state of blissful happiness. Despite all that had been going on recently with Charlie and Joey, today was a wonderful day. With a good day at work, and a sunny afternoon to walk home in, Ruby just soaked up the sun and smiled.

Walking into the house, she called out "Charlie, Joey!"

Neither replied. Walking into the kitchen, she discovered her mother slumped, one hand hugging a bottle of vodka, the other the resting point for her head. Shaking her head, she attempted to remove the bottle from Charlie's grasp.

"Don't move it Rubz" . She jumped as she heard Joey's voice.

"Jo, what is she doing? drinking vodka straight? Seriously this is wrong on so many levels!"

"Leave her, she has created her own demise so let her be."

"Honestly Jo, we can't leave it, it will escalate like my problems with Liam. Getting drunk didn't help. We have to find out why she's going down this path. I mean I know that she drunk shots when things went wrong in the past, but seriously a whole bottle. This isn't like Charlie!"

Joey agreed with Ruby but to avoid all out war of words with her daughter she smiled and reassured her everything would work itself out.

Sitting down in the lounge room together, Ruby had so many questions for Joey but only one she dared to ask. "Why do you stick around Jo…? I mean look at you, you're a domestic goddess, and you cook and clean. You go to work and still come home to do everything here. You should have let go of Charlie long ago".

Moving closer to Ruby she looked into her eyes, she could see Charlie radiating from within. "Rubz I love you. You're the daughter I never had. I want to be able to give you something more than reassurance right now but you have to trust me. Your mother and I, it's like being on a rollercoaster ride. For a time I could say I would have enjoyed it but recently since Charlie has returned home from hospital there have been more bad days than good days I agree…. But I can't abandon her. I left her in 2009 and it destroyed me. The separation took all my strength and I knew if were to ever return I couldn't just jump ship when something went wrong. I want to have a family with Charlie, you and a couple of babies running round the house. Charlie isn't thinking that way right now, she isn't ready to move forward. For now she's adjusting to this major change in her life that Brax imposed on her. She never asked for this."

Breathing in, Ruby closed her eyes, every attempt to keep the tears away but in the end they flowed like a river. Each tear was representative of what she had lost in her mother that day when Brax took her away.

Joey was torn at the image of Ruby crying, she moved in closer and gave her a hug, the biggest warmest one she could muster. How were they to ever get through this if Charlie was drunk so often she couldn't think let alone be sober she asked herself.

A knock at the door broke the hug, Joey moving to open the door. She gasped in shock as a brunette hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips passionately. "So my beautiful girl has finally grown up!" she exclaimed as she took in her surroundings and the beautiful woman who stood in front of her.

In the kitchen Charlie had woken up from her drunken slumber to hear Joey's conversation with Ruby. The knock at the door had allowed her an opportunity to make her way to the front door slowly. As she stood at the door frame, she had seen the moment between Joey and this unknown brunette take place. Joey was shocked to say the least. Wanting to make her presence known, with a loud slurring voice she exclaimed "Joey!"

Joey looked both ways, from her ex to Charlie, random thoughts of how to deal with this situation flying through her head. None of them seemed like the right choice. "Charlie, you're up, here let me help you to a chair".

Charlie shooed Joey away, her arms pushing her away, her eyes firmly remaining on this mystery woman. "You know Jo; if you wanted to leave all you had to do was tell me. Inviting her over while I'm out cold over a bottle of vodka, that doesn't seem like you".

Joey looked to her ex, her eyes begging her to leave but she didn't do any such thing, instead inviting herself in.

"Charlz, Liv's surprised me, it wasn't planned."

"So you say!"

"Charlie"… kneeling in front of her, Joey hoped she would convince her "you and I have the doctor's appointment this afternoon. I was going to ask Ruby if she could come since you'd drunk yourself into oblivion."

"I can still come, besides we know the diagnosis, no babies for me" Charlie replied with a pout, evidence of a very drunk soul still.

"I was going to find out about me, I would be the one to carry the bub if you agree to it. I've done the tests; I just want to know our options."

"OK" a simple reply from a very drunk Charlie.

Joey left Charlie to make some coffee for everyone. Charlie had followed her slowly to the kitchen but stopped at Olivia's side. "What do you want with my Joey?" Her questions slurring with drunkenness.

"Actually honey, I wanted you" came a short reply with a sinister smile.

"Me?" Charlie questioned with

"Yeah"… Olivia got up to meet Charlie's gaze which had not left her since she walked in the door. "I want you right here right now" she seductively teased as she walked up to her.

"What?" Charlie was holding onto her walking aid for dear life, her hands trembling as Olivia walked closer and closer.

She gasped as she felt Olivia's lips on her own; in her drunken state she melted into the kiss and continued it, her heart doing double flips of joy.

Joey meanwhile had come back with two coffees, dropping them on the floor as she saw Charlie in the arms of her ex.

Olivia had let Charlie go, both of them looking to the sound of the shattered cups on the tiled floor. "Joey whoa, ok! Let's get that cleaned up" Olivia ran into the kitchen looking for a towel and dustpan.

Joey couldn't move, her eyes locked with anger on Charlie. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Joey I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" she replied, sadness lacing her every word.

Joey shook her head and headed out the door, at the last moment she turned around and laid her heart on her sleeve. "How could you Charlie, after everything you and I have been through. How could you throw it away in a moment of drunken stupidity?"

Charlie watched as Joey left, the door swinging back and forth until it shut. Joey was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie broke down in tears; every moment she cherished with Joey was swimming away. Lost and forgotten by one stupid random mistake. Ruby shook her head at her mother and walked out the front door in pursuit of Joey. Charlie could never forget that look in her daughters eyes of sheer disappointment as if to say 'you didn't even fight for her, Shame on You!'.

Olivia had cleaned up the mess from the shattered cups and come back in. Alone with her thoughts she realized this was not what she had set out to do. A breakup by drunkenness was not how she wanted to remember her stay in Summer Bay. Observing Charlie's broken body, she crouched down beside her, whispering to allow her to pick her up and put her on the sofa.

Charlie was too distraught to think and allowed herself to be guided back to the sofa. Olivia had picked her up just like Joey had done so many times before; wrapping her up with the blanket she whispered little reassurances until Charlie had fallen asleep. In a bid to stay awake Charlie had looked into Olivia's eyes and cried through a river of tears, "I want Joey, please tell her I'm sorry, and tell her to come home".

Olivia could do nothing more than agree and as sleep fell upon Charlie she admired the sight before her. No wonder Joey had fallen madly in love, Charlie was beautiful and despite the drunken stupor before her, she couldn't let Joey leave. Dialing her mobile, she was disappointed when she realized it went through to voicemail. Leaving a short message as per Charlie's request, she told Joey to come home. This was all a simple mistake, easily rectified. As she hung up the phone, her thoughts pondered the very question she had only moments ago told Joey, was this mistake rectifiable? Could CJ make it? Slumping back in her arm chair she realized the ramifications of her actions and sighed as she reached for a new cup of coffee, pondering how she was going to have Joey understand the kiss meant nothing.

…..

Ruby had run out after Joey, knowing she had a doctor's appointment she headed in the hospitals direction aware that it most likely was with Sid. Running through the hospital doors she slowed down as she saw Joey slumped over in a chair hugging her knees.

"Jo…." She stammered as she sat down unsure of exactly what to say.

Joey looked up momentarily, every heart ache written on her face. Swollen teary eyes revealing her anguish. "What are you doing here Rubz?"

"I couldn't let you be alone at a time like this Jo, what Charlie did was unforgivable."

"She's as much to blame as me Rubz" answered Joey defeated.

"How are you to blame? You've done nothing wrong!"

"I kissed Olivia too, that makes both of us in the wrong".

"Seriously Jo, Olivia kissed you then she kissed Charlie and Charlie took it further, she's the one in the wrong not you" Ruby answered as she reached for Joeys hand. "No one should be messing with you like this Jo. You want to have a family with Charlie I get that, but even your ex has now revealed a bigger fracture in your relationship…. The trust you two should have, it's not there….."

"I know Rubz, but you know Charlie, she values her independence, her mobility. Her strong character is exactly what I fell in love with; you can't argue with her, she always wants to win "Joey admitted with a half smile as memories of better times returned.

"Do you really want to go ahead with this appointment Jo; I mean Sid will understand if you decide not to."

"I have to, even if there's only one of us fighting for us. I have to hope Charlie will wake up to herself and realize she's got so much more than she cares to admit."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I have to believe in our love Rubz, I have to believe that despite all the mistakes she makes, that she still cares, that she loves me and wants a future. Without that I have nothing …I may as well pack my bags and leave Summer Bay and never return."

Stroking Joey's hand Ruby realized sometimes fighting for love isn't as easy as it looks. Realizing Sid was ready to see Joey; she guided her into the doctor's room and listened attentively as Sid explained the various options available to Joey and Charlie in starting a family. Blown away by Joey's desire to stick with Charlie and work things out, they headed out after the appointment and had a coffee accompanied by a long chat. Realizing how late it was they picked up some dinner from the Diner and headed home. Joey was still distraught by earlier events with Olivia but some time away and a long chat with Ruby gave her a chance to calm down and work out what she was going to do.

Returning home, Olivia hesitated to approach them as she expected Joey to lose it and kick her out. After checking on Charlie and giving her a kiss on the forehead, Joey signaled to Olivia to go outside to have a chat. Neither one of them were really sure how to begin the conversation and break the ice. The tension was evident and Joey made the first move…

"Liv, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you; I wanted to meet this wonderful woman who had made you so happy. I wasn't expecting to create any troubles, let alone to meet drunk Charlie."

Shaking her head, Joey slumped in her chair and exhaled... "It wasn't always like this Liv, Charlie and I were happy, she's wrecked us before and I've given her a second chance which we never got after she was injured by her ex. Your arrival here, without telling me, I would have told you not to bother coming."

"Jo I'm sorry for kissing you. I never thought I'd set off such a chain of events!"

"Why did you kiss me? My future is with someone else, and you didn't just kiss me you kissed my partner too. You seduced the woman with whom I wanted to start a family and you preyed on her vulnerability when she was drunk and irrational" Joey spat out, the venom in her voice packed a punch.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Olivia shook her head in frustration "You're right Jo, I took advantage of her but I also highlighted an important thing in your relationship. She can and still does look elsewhere; despite her injuries she still wants a get out clause. Something that she can do that ultimately she knows will push you away for good."

Joey was crying, the strong willed woman of moments before was crushed by Olivia's admission and comments about Charlie's capacity for infidelity.

"She cheated on you once before, it's only a matter of time before she ships off again and tries it with someone else."

Joey was seething, as the anger welled up inside her she slapped Olivia across the face "Get out!" she shouted "don't you dare try and tell me what is going to happen. You were the one who had the choice, you made out with my girlfriend. You were the tease who ultimately destroyed my heart and now you accuse her of being able to cheat. I don't want you to come back. Don't come near me or Charlie or is swear, I'll do something I regret!"

Olivia realized she had overstepped the mark, muttering "I'm sorry" she grabbed her handbag and headed out the door. Joey was irate, every part of her body was sore, the day's events catching up with her. Frustrated, angry and defeated she punched the wall yelling out in pain as blood trickled down her knuckles.

Charlie had woken up to the sound of Joey screaming, her head was still groggy with a hangover but the blurred vision experienced earlier was gone. Heading outside slowly, she had seen Joey kick Olivia out but with was unable to stop Joey from hurting herself. Calling out to ruby to fetch the first aid kit she attempted to catch Joey as she fell back into the sofa on the balcony in pain. Unable to stay up Charlie herself also fell down onto the sofa; wrapping her arms around Joey she offered sweet whispers of reassurance. Joey would have fought her away ordinarily but Charlie hadn't been the strong one in so long that Joey had missed the security which she now felt with her lovers arms wrapped strongly around her. The emotional upheaval from the day was released by tears of anguish. Joey felt safe again in Charlie's arms, it was a feeling she had not felt in some time. Wiping away her tears, she looked up at Charlie. The pools of blue released warmth and concern. There was no anger or steel cold as she had seen in recent days.

Ruby had broken the trance for a moment as she attended to Joeys hand and retreated to her room to give her mother the privacy she had longed for.

"So, do you remember anything from your date with the vodka?" challenged Joey.

"Only that I lost you to another woman" replied Charlie bluntly.

"So you don't remember your behavior"

"Nup, but probably did something stupid and regrettable and then blamed it on the alcohol?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, you kissed my ex….." Joey began.

"She kissed me, I merely continued it in my drunken demise" argued Charlie.

"So you do remember!"

Charlie hung her head in shame as she recalled the events that led to this day. "I'm so sorry Jo, I've been a right pain in the backside and with Brax's return I have turned into someone horrible. I have pushed you away at a time when you have done nothing but stood by me and loved me with every inch of your soul."

Joey was taken aback by Charlie's admission and wondered if this was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. So many times before Charlie has apologized only to make the same mistakes over and over again. Was this the beginning or the end?

In the background Timalands Apologise song was playing on the Ipod, both girls settling into each other's arms for a much needed closeness and cuddle. The words gently providing a backdrop to their lives….

"…._You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah ,,,,"

"Honestly Jo, I know you want to walk out but can we wipe the slate clean, start over?"

"How many times do you think I can do this Charlie? I feel like that is all I've been doing recently. I've been forgiving and forgetting, I just don't think I can…." Joey replied honestly.

Running patterns down Joeys arm, Charlie breathed in as the truth hit her. Kissing her girlfriend gently on her temple, she held her close. The electric spark was still there… both girls smiled in realisation. "I love you Jo, you are the other half of my soul. Without you I'm nothing…. Please just let me prove it to you one more time…." Charlie whispered.

Jo breathed in and out, finally letting her tears fall. For ever she has wanted to hear Charlie admit how she felt, to lay her feelings out in the open and acknowledge her mistakes.

Charlie wanted to let Joey be alone in her thoughts but didn't want to walk away from her now. Instead she asked Joey a questions she was totally unexpecting….

"So how did the appointment with Sid go?"

**No copyright infringement intended. Song was "Apologise" by Timbaland. Thankyou for reading and please read and review. All comments are appreciated **


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to XTR for a great idea which I have tried to encompass into this chapter. Despite all the hurdles CJ have been facing, the anger they feel is never there for long ;)_

"You knew?..."

"Of course…. I may be drunk but not totally ignorant of whats going on here".

"hmm…" Joey leant in further for a cuddle, enjoying the closeness she shared with Charlie. Closeness she hadn't felt in a long time. Since her return they didn't have a chance to settle in as a couple and enjoy a 'honeymoon period'. Charlies injuries had prevented her from a lot of activities in and around the house. Simple things like cuddles were until today a unexperienced thing. Joey was happy to sit back and enjoy these little moments. Charlie realized Joeys train of thought, every element of touch sent tingles up her spine. The electricity between them, that spark was very much alive.

Filling in Charlie on the options available to them as far as starting a family, Charlie was excited and attentive to Joey. The thought of having a family with her made her so happy. The future did not seem so bleak now… suddenly there was a bigger reason….

Joey noticed Charlie had zoned out, nudging her gently she quizzed her as to her thoughts. "I'm just thinking of you and me raising a family together. For all the mistakes I made and have regretted, meeting you and asking for another chance isn't one of them."

"I need you to support me on something Charlie, I…."

"what is it Jo?" she questioned with angst as to the possibilities of requests by her lover.

"This whole looking to the building a family, there will be hurdles and you and I…. we've struggled these last few months. Open communication about how we feel isn't exactly our strong point. I want you and me to do some couple counseling…"

"I don't know Jo, the last counselor I had basically pushed me into a belief that I was ready for moving in with Angelo. I got panic attacks and the relationship went downhill pretty quickly."

"Charlie…." Joey stammered, afraid of saying the wrong thing. "I want to do this together, to be attentive to each other, to understand each other. I can't build a family with you if every time things get hard we run out on each other. I want to be with you forever, you are my soul mate. The experience of being in a relationship where both of us are happy I just…. I don't think we've experienced it yet. Your experiences with Brax, his behavior and reaction to us. What he did to you. We have so much to overcome…"

"Joey… don't you think that my loving you is enough. Cant we just take it day by day?" Charlie was hesitant to the idea of counseling. She wanted eternal happiness without all the glitches but knew life wasn't built that way. The good times had to be taken with the bad.

Joey didn't want to push Charlie away so she stopped pushing the suggestion of counseling. "Please Charlie, just think about it. If for nothing else but the benefit of preparing to start a family."

"Ok Jo. I make no promises to that but I can make you one promise her and now, I will love you and cherish you. You are my one and only, now come inside and let us start afresh…" Charlie gently asked of Joey as she led her back inside.

Following Charlie back inside Joey stopped behind her and kissed her gently on the shoulder whispering in her ear "I love you".


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to XTR for the dedicated reviews each chapter :)_

6 months later….

Joey was enjoying a leisurely stroll along the beach, heading to the Diner to meet Charlie for lunch after an intense counseling session. Her head hurt from the intensity of the session but it was all worth it as Charlie had finally agreed to attend. It had taken several weeks for her to agree but their joint sessions had also stemmed into individual sessions as they both tried to battle their own demons of their past.

For Joey it was coming to terms with her rape and attempted murder by Robbo, and the insecurities that grew from Charlie's infidelity and how to overcome them.

Charlie's sessions were primarily based on her perception of herself, her self confidence and contribution to her family. The injuries she had sustained from Brax's attack were healing and the walking aid was now gone. Her self esteem was still quite low but with Joey and Ruby's help, along with the counseling sessions she was slowly realizing she has to find a new way to contribute to Summer Bay and her place in the community. As far as their family was concerned, Joey was always praising Charlie for all the little steps she had taken forward. Simple things like cooking a hot breakfast were no longer frightening as she stopped burning the food. Reassurances of a job well done had gone a long way. In terms of work, Charlie wanted to quit the Force but for now Joey had insisted that she return to light duties in the office to allow her to get back on her feet. Her ability to be on the front line running and fit was not quite there yet. Despite the walking aid being gone for a couple of weeks, she still had to walk slowly and be careful not to fall down. The physiotherapy sessions allowed her to lightly jog but only with the trainers present.

Approaching the Diner she saw Charlie, against the backdrop of the sunshine she admired her hair blowing in the wind, smiling as she saw her growing frustration as she tried to keep it out of her face.

She was about to surprise Charlie from behind when she saw Brax approach her, deciding to see his next move she shielded herself from view. Questions as to how he got out of jail and stayed free frazzled her as she realized Charlie was in fact enjoying his company, smiling and laughing throughout the conversation. 'WHAT THE?' Joey questioned.

She made her presence known to Brax and Charlie and stepped out in front of them as she saw Brax reach in for a kiss which Charlie happily accepted. Alerting them to her presence, Charlie jumped back in astonishment.

"Joey! It's not what it looks like".

"It never does Charlie" was her only reply as she stormed off.

"S****!" swore Charlie as she ran after Joey.

Brax watched as his ex ran after Joey, smiling to himself at the thought that their breakup was much easier to initiate that he first imagined.

"Joey please stop… Joey! "She puffed, her lack of fitness evident by the inability to keep up.

Joey stormed around to face her girlfriend, anger beaming out of her eyes. "How dare you Charlie, all the while we've been trying to get us to a good place with the counseling and all. You decide to go back to Brax like what he did meant nothing to you. He destroyed our life, not just yours!" she yelled.

"Joey it's not what it looks like, please, let me explain" Charlie pleaded.

"Don't you even dare try to explain it to me Charlie, you have made us irrelevant. One kiss from that man who destroyed your body, and took away your chance to have kids and you have kissed us goodbye. In that one moment you made us seem like nothing."

"Joey please! "Begging her for another chance to explain, Charlie took the risk and reached out to accept Joey's hand. She refused, instead crossing her arms in a defensive stance.

"I had to talk to Brax, the counselor said to make amends, otherwise I wouldn't be able to move forward, not completely. The torture I live with everyday when I look at my body, it would destroy me eventually."

"The counselor told you this?"

"Yeah"

"Did she tell you to kiss him too" Joey spat out venomously, the hurt and betrayal so evident in her voice.

"Why do we have to do this Joey? Every time we get to a good place, we seem to take like five steps back and then we have to start again." Charlie asked softly as they both sat down on the bench looking out over the waters of Summer Bay.

Tears were about to take over Joey but she tried to remain strong a little longer. She wanted Charlie to understand her fear but would she?

"Charlie you are an incredible woman, and I'm in love with you. I want to have a family with you but your behavior and lack of morals when it comes to men; it haunts you and follows you everywhere you go. I see how Brax looks at you, he wants you back and he'll do anything to make it happen. He doesn't care about everyone else who will get hurt in the process. You are his prize. The ultimate one. I can't complete with that. I fear everyday that you go out to work or take a walk on your own that you will end up realizing that you and I are not what you want. That this relationship is not in your heart."

Charlie couldn't take her eyes off Joey as she admitted her biggest fear. Moments like this tore her heart apart that she could be capable of inflicting such anguish in her lover. Reaching out to stroke her knee, seeking any contact that Joey would allow, she sighed in relief as Joey didn't push her away.

"Jo I had no idea, honestly. What am I to do to take this fear away from you? How do I have you understand how much you mean to me? You are the mother of my child, you are then one I want to wake up beside each morning and cuddle up to each night. For everything you are, Brax is not. He may want me back and I don't want him. That relationship was poisonous, toxic…. Unbearable. He can read into my making amends with him anyway he wants but ultimately he has to realize that he and I, we've been over so long, there's no chance of reconciliation. I don't want him in my life, but I want to still be able to go out with you and shop and dine and do all the things lovers do without worrying that I'll run into him and be surrounded by awkwardness. Joey, you and Ruby and little Junior here, you are my future, my destiny, even my fate." Charlie explained, moving in a little closer she kissed Joey gently on the cheek while rubbing circles round her belly.

Joey was drawn to tears "this isn't good for the bub, all this stress, I want to be happy Charlie and carefree. I want to know that you won't up and leave one day when you realize you can't cope with being in a relationship with me".

"Nonsense Jo, every step we have taken to this point has just made us stronger and we're at least telling each other how we feel. That's a big step we never would have taken when you first came back. Please Jo understand I didn't kiss Brax, he kissed me, and it was more of a thank you kiss than anything else."

Looking into Charlie's eyes she realized the truth, everything Charlie was saying was honest and genuine not running away covering a lie.

"I'm just sick of the fighting Charlie, do you think we could have a week of happy bliss, no arguing, and no questioning each other over something said or done… I really need a break from the stress and anguish".

Nodding in agreement Charlie reached for joey's hand, gently laying butterfly kisses up and down it. "I agree, it's not good for you or the baby, so I pledge to you here and now, no arguing, I'll be good."

"I mean it Charlie, it will be your behavior that will result in me packing by bags, trust me" Joey replied assertively.

"I know…. I love you Jo, I'm sorry"

Realizing they both wanted the same thing, Joey called time on this argument realizing Charlie only wanted her to be happy so as she got up, she reached out her and beckoned Charlie to accompany her to lunch followed by an appointment to the hospital for their first ultrasound.

_**The girls still aren't completely without hassles in their life, but they are getting stronger as a couple overcoming their hurdles together. Hope you enjoyed the surprise ;) Please read and review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapters only a short one. Thanks to XTR for reviewing :)_

The ultrasound had gone well, followed by several checkups. For a while there everything was smooth sailing, Charlie did everything she could to keep Joey comfortable and looked after.

Joey looked in the mirror each day, her greatest fear was that her body was changing as she got further along in the pregnancy. She feared Charlie wouldn't stick around once her body becomes a distant version of its pre-pregnancy one. Sighing deeply she got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

She had barely turned around to face the door when she felt arms wrap around her and the gentlest of kisses on her shoulder. "Dare I ask what you're thinking Jo?"

"Sorry Charlie, I just…." Joey pondered her reply. "Will you still want me when I'm a balloon?"

Charlie finally understood what was on her partners mind, the source of angst these past few mornings. Chuckling she pulled Joey in for a hug and exclaimed how much she loved her and her body. Pregnant or not, huge or not, she wanted to be nowhere else.

"Nowhere?" Joey asked fearing that Charlie will take the first chance out.

"Honestly Jo, no matter what happens I want to be by your side. You're beautiful inside and out, never forget that."

Joey nodded, the words not quite sinking in. Slowly they both made their way to the kitchen to have breakfast.

….

At the hospital that afternoon Charlie had also got checked out by Sid. Her walking aid no longer needed, and her fitness levels improving each week, things were finally looking up. Joey had a checkup and all was well with her and Baby. Both Mums happy that all was well and that past stresses had not impacted on the Bub.

The peace and tranquility of the good news did not last long as Brax's voice travelled through the hospital, yelling at the nurses to look after Casey as he had been knocked unconscious.

"Leave it Charlie" Joey begged, reaching for her arm and not letting go. "Sid will sort Brax out".

Charlie looked out into the hallway, and shaking her head she rang Watson asking that she send someone out to the hospital. Brax's voice cutting through her like poison, she returned to Joey's bedside mustering all her strength to keep calm.

The privacy curtain suddenly flew open. "Well look at this, if it isn't Summer Bays newest family" Brax spat with spite.

"Brax get out of here" Charlie commanded as she stood in front of Joey. All too many times her protective stance was like déjà vu. This had happened too many times before. Why again she asked herself.

"You and me Charlie, it was meant to be you and me having a family, raising babies and all that" Brax began.

Charlie had enough, anger over boiling she stepped up to Brax. Joey was unable to hold onto her another moment. "You took care of that didn't you Brax! You couldn't be a reasonable man and walk away. You destroyed me and in doing so your dream of a family with me."

"You took off with her" he spat as he eyed Joey.

"I told you it was over and you didn't take no for an answer, so now I'm telling you walk away. Joey and I are a family, she is carrying our child and you are nothing to me. Nothing!"

Hearing Charlie's words, Brax slammed her into the wall; Charlie felt something crack as she tumbled to the floor. Her last vision as she went down was of Brax grabbing Joey.

When all hope was lost and Joey feared not just for her life but that of her child, a voice boomed "get away from my baby!" as a set of arms pulled Brax away from Joey and Charlie. Two punches were thrown, one at Brax's face, the other at his stomach. Brax was thrown out into the hallway slamming right into Watson's legs.

"Are you alright Jo?" he asked.

Joey smiled back as she realized who had saved her, nodding she was ok then she looked at Charlie and cried out as memories engulfed her mind of Brax first assault.

_Thank you for reading. Please read and review. All comments are appreciated._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hearing Charlie's words, Brax slammed her into the wall; Charlie felt something crack as she tumbled to the floor. Her last vision as she went down was of Brax grabbing Joey._

_When all hope was lost and Joey feared not just for her life but that of her child, a voice boomed "get away from my baby!" as a set of arms pulled Brax away from Joey and Charlie. Two punches were thrown, one at Brax's face, the other at his stomach. Brax was thrown out into the hallway slamming right into Watson's legs. _

"_Are you alright Jo?" he asked._

_Joey smiled back as she realized who had saved her, nodding she was ok then she looked at Charlie and cried out as memories engulfed her mind of Brax first assault._

…

Joey hovered over Charlie anxiously waiting for her to wake up. Every moment she slept was another minute of worry Joey didn't want to experience. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, Charlie began to stir. One eye opened and then a big smile was plastered across her face as she saw Joey doting over her.

"HI Gorgeous" she grinned.

"Hi yourself Cheeky" Joey replied, her anxiety subsiding just a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Just great considering I was just slammed into a wall by an imbecile, where's Watson anyway?"

"She'll be back shortly; she went back to the station with Brax. She'll come back and take our statements and talk to you about what you want to do."

"What we want to do, Jo" Charlie corrected "We're having that no good low life of an ex of mine put away once and for all. There's no debate on that one."

Putting her hands up in defeat Joey was not going to argue any further. Truth be told she was glad Charlie had some fighting spirit left in her and that perhaps now they could move on with their lives a little more carefree.

"Hey Charlie how are you doing? Ok?" a visitor's voice broke the silence.

"Aiden oh look at you! You've waltzed back into Summer Bay like a true knight in shining armor."

Aiden blushed just a little as he realized this was Charlie's way of saying thank you.

"So you ok?" he re-questioned.

"Yeah, just a couple of old injuries reappearing. Fortunately nothings broken so I can look after Jo rather than the opposite."

"Yeah" Aiden nodded looking to Joey to make sure she was ok. Joey was so absorbed with Charlie and making sure she was comfortable, she was not conversing and Aiden had noticed.

"Jo, you ok?"

"Yeah" Joey gasped as she quickly wiped away the tears, but both Aiden and Charlie had seen them. Charlie reached for her hand and reassured her she was ok and that now with Aiden back in town he was like an extra wall of security to get through. The smile finally returned to Joeys face as she realized she was being looked after by the two people she loved most in the world.

"So when is your ultrasound Jo?" Aiden asked the curiosity and excitement truly evident in his voice.

"Anytime now, Sid will come and get us."

As they waited for the ultrasound Aiden caught up on what was going on in CJ's life and Ruby's. Charlie had noticed him asking a lot of questions about Ruby. Realizing there may be something more to it, she dismissed the thought blaming it on her headache from the fall.

….

Ruby finally got to the hospital in time for the ultrasound. Aiden's eyes lit up as he saw Ruby. 'She was more beautiful than ever' he thought to himself. Charlie had noticed the spark between them but pushed it aside once more as she focused on Sid and the ultrasound results.

"So do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" Sid quizzed them.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

4 different replies came at Sid as he smiled and said "ok well I can tell you now or you can wait your choice".

The four of them looked at each other, eyes darting across the room, neither one wanting to back down but Joey was the only who didn't want to find out.

"Come on Jo, it would be nice don't you think? We can buy clothes and paint the room in the right colors."

Shaking her head in certainty, Joey assured Sid no one was finding out today.

"OK" Sid chuckled "but I do have something more to tell you" he said with a stern face.

"Oh no" Joey grabbed Charlie's arm in fear, each finger grasping onto Charlie for dear life. Charlie wasn't sure what to do, so she prepared herself for the worse, all the while trying to comfort Joey.

"Come on Doc what is it?" Aiden asked clearly taking control, asking the questions none of the girls had the strength to ask.

"Looks like you're having twins… Congratulations!"

_**Thanks for reading. Please read and review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_"Looks like you're having twins… Congratulations!"_

Charlie gasped and in eager anticipation gave Joey the biggest hug and smothered her with kisses. Both of them crying with happiness. Neither of them had noticed Aiden had fainted and was now lying on the floor. Sid attended to him straight away. The shock of being father to twins had been a most unexpected turn of events.

"Oh Aiden!" Joey cried out as she and Charlie broke their embrace.

"He's ok, just shocked I think" chuckled Sid. "I'll organize the nurses to come and look after the three of you, and I'll organize an extra bed."

"No need to get one for me Sid" Charlie replied with a smile. "I'll rest up with Joey, Aiden can have my bed".

"Ok… it's a little unconventional but ok" Sid replied to her request.

Ruby replied laughing "What part of this family is in any way conventional Sid. Honestly?"

All five of them looked at each other and laughed when they realized that she was right. Charlie and joeys family was a most unique one. No other family in Summer Bay had one like it.

Sid left the trio with Ruby and organized for them to stay the afternoon just to keep an eye on both Aiden and Charlie.

…

Upon their return home, Joey was exhausted so decided to rest up while Charlie and Aiden organized dinner with Ruby.

"Charlie what are you doing about Brax?" Aiden asked suddenly.

Putting down the knife she was preparing the salad with, she slowly turned around to face Aiden realizing that he was just looking out for them. "Honestly Aiden, I've left it with Georgie. I've separated the distance between me and Brax deliberately. I should have learnt from what happened with Joey's case but I didn't. Now too much has happened since Joeys return home that I'm afraid one wrong move and I'll lose everything I have now."

Aiden nodded in acknowledgement, choosing his words carefully "I don't want you to hurt Joey… I know that you never want to intentionally hurt her… but this stuff with Brax, she told me it's been happening since she came back."

"Yeah, it has.. That's why I have given the case to Georgie. I can trust she'll do the right thing and look after us. She's got my back."

Realizing that for now there was nothing more he could do Aiden decided to divert conversation. For now they had to wait for Georgie's update.

Coming up close to Charlie he whispered "So are you going to go the whole distance with Joey?"

"What do you mean? Marriage and all that?"

"Are you going to make an honest woman of her?"

"Aiden, I'm not going to hurt her, I know you worry about that. You're her best friend and I know you're looking out for her but seriously there is now way I will do anything intentionally to hurt her. As far as the future is concerned I want to take it one step at a time. Right now I just want to be supportive with the pregnancy and all. Now with twins, Joeys going to need all the help and support I can give" Charlie replied.

"Ruby and I will be here to help too you know that don't you?"

"Thanks Aiden, but Ruby's going to go to uni and so for now I just want to make sure everything if ready for the twin's arrival and I'm not worrying about what happens after."

"You're still not answering my question Charlie"

"What question is that?" she quizzed.

"Will you make an honest woman of her?"

"Aiden I know you want happy endings all round but seriously since Joey came back I've messed things up so many times that just getting to this point is an accomplishment. I love her; I'm in love with her. I can't imagine life without Joey. Now with the babies on their way I want to the right thing. No piece of paper will change my commitment to Joey. I want to grow old with her by my side, surely you can understand that."

"Yeah I do" he sighed as memories of Belle dying and the family he never got to have with her came flooding back.

Patting her on the back he left her to the finish preparing the salad as he went to finish setting the table. "I'm proud of you Charlie. I can see Joey thinks the world of you and as long as you live up to your side of the bargain she will be there for you every step of the way."

Charlie smiled as she realized the meaning behind Aiden's words. In his own way he was giving their relationship his blessing but if Charlie were to ever stuff it up and hurt Joey, it would be Aiden she would have to deal with in the aftermath. She shuddered at the thought that she lose everything she has now. Her life was where she wanted it now with Joey. Their relationship had moved forward rapidly since Joey became pregnant. Now more than ever she wanted to do the right thing by her family. Protecting it was her number one priority.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts. "Georgie" she exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hi Charlie. Is Joey around?"

"She's having a rest, we're getting dinner done. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'm still on duty, but thanks for the offer. I wanted to pop by and give an update of what happened with Brax."

"Cool, Aiden and Ruby can stay for this then. I'll fill Jo in later".

"Brax is being held at the station until the prison transfer van comes in the morning. He had broken the agreement that was reached by his lawyers. He was placed on a good behavior bond but the AVO that you had set up, essentially he violated it. SO I threw the book at him on every charge possible. Brax has his lawyers on it to get him out but the judge had enough of him this afternoon. I'll keep you posted on any other developments but for now, you are safe but with the River Boys in uproar I suggest you lock your doors and always go out in twos. You know the rules; always let someone know where you're heading and when you'll be back, and all that.

"Thanks Georgie." The trio asked a few more questions and as Georgie headed out the door they offered some dinner to take with her.

"Phew, that's a relief" Ruby acknowledged.

"Yeah… now to let Joey know" Charlie agreed.

"She'll be happy no doubt; you guys have been in limbo with Brax on the loose. The only concern now is retaliation by his crew" Aiden replied.

"You have a point but for now we follow Georgie's instructions and any problems you ring the station ok"

Both Aiden and Ruby nodded in agreement and finished off dinner as Charlie went to wake Joey up.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Brax is being held at the station until the prison transfer van comes in the morning. He had broken the agreement that was reached by his lawyers. He was placed on a good behavior bond but the AVO that you had set up, essentially he violated it. SO I threw the book at him on every charge possible. Brax has his lawyers on it to get him out but the judge had enough of him this afternoon. I'll keep you posted on any other developments but for now, you are safe but with the River Boys in uproar I suggest you lock your doors and always go out in twos. You know the rules; always let someone know where you're heading and when you'll be back, and all that._

_"Thanks Georgie." The trio asked a few more questions and as Georgie headed out the door they offered some dinner to take with her._

_"Phew, that's a relief" Ruby acknowledged._

_"Yeah… now to let Joey know" Charlie agreed._

_"She'll be happy no doubt; you guys have been in limbo with Brax on the loose. The only concern now is retaliation by his crew" Aiden replied._

_"You have a point but for now we follow Georgie's instructions and any problems you ring the station ok"_

_Both Aiden and Ruby nodded in agreement and finished off dinner as Charlie went to wake Joey up._

….

Charlie had filled in Joey on Brax's whereabouts, both of them in agreement that the River Boys in uproar and seeking revenge meant only one thing- leaving Summer Bay.

Ruby wasn't happy about the idea of leaving their home so close to the twins birth but finally agreed to leaving that night. Aiden was packed rather quickly, as he never truly got a chance to settle in.

The only dilemma left was how to get out of Summer Bay without being seen. Scrambling every idea possible only one obvious choice remained… Olivia.

Ruby was not happy "Mother, you kissed this woman in a drunken oblivion, she is Joeys ex. How do you know she can pull this off."

Charlie struggled with the truth and venom behind Ruby's voice. Joey noticed, despite the progress they made as a couple, the cheating was the choice Charlie struggled with most. Sitting down next to Ruby, Joey tried to reason with her "Olivia's the only one who goes in and out of Summer Bay and has a reason to return. If we don't take this opportunity now, just think of the next thing Brax could organize from behind bars. He could have any one of us hurt or worse. The twins' lives are in danger if he gets to me. He could do so many twisted things in his current state of mind. Why put our family through the risk when we have a chance to keep it together and safe?"

Ruby pondered Joey's wisdom and realized there was no easy way to protect everyone at once. By staying together they could protect one another. Finally agreeing to let Olivia help them, Joey jumped on the phone straight away. Charlie was deep in thought, every decision being analyzed to ensure no ways to be seen by anyone. Her trance was broken by Aiden pulling her away from Joey.

"Are you sure Olivia's not going to talk?"

Rubbing her temples, Charlie shook her head "Honestly Aiden I have no idea, she's Joeys ex. We just have to trust that she can do the right thing by us and raise no suspicion."

"I don't like this Charlie, it's dangerous and we have to look over our shoulders for who knows how long."

"I know, it's our only choice though. My first priority is Joey and the twins."

"What about if you and Ruby stay here, I'll take Joey."

"Are you nuts? Brax will destroy me and ruby and come after the two of you. It's not safe to break up. Don't ever suggest that again Aiden. I swear. It's not an option. Where Joey goes I go, you got it?"

Raising his hands in defeat, Aiden nodded "Got it".

….

Joey had organized for Olivia to come round; it was still early enough to avoid suspicion of a late night visitor. While they waited for her arrival they cleaned up the house and packed a little more.

A tender moment between Charlie and Joey was broken as they heard a knock on the door. As Aiden answered it, he was blown away by the beautiful woman who stood before him.

With his mouth still open in awe, she chuckled and reached out flirtatiously to close it. "Well hello handsome".

"Hi I'm Aiden", he stumbled taking in Olivia's beauty.

"Olivia, nice to meet you", she replied smiling.

"Joey, you never told me your ex was such a catch" Aiden chuckled.

"Well let's just say I have fine taste in women" Replied Joey with a wink at Charlie.

"Hey, no straying Jo" Charlie commanded seriously.

Ruby was worried about the interaction between the 4 but for now she stayed quiet. Her family's safety was more important than thoughts of some flirtatious behavior.

Olivia had the car set up so Aiden and she would drive out visible by anyone who passes them but Ruby, Charlie and Joey would be invisible in the back seat. A note was left for Leah by sms saying they had gone to visit Morag in the city with Aiden.

With dark truly upon them now, they set out, Aiden scouring the streets for any cars or motorbikes that may have been following them.

He saw the leaving Summer Bay sign in the distance and thought they had made it out. A set of taillights beaming behind them made Aiden change his mind.

Please read and review


End file.
